


Falling

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: A Time Lord and An Impossible Boy [2]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks as Clara, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Jordan as the Doctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there's only one thing I remember."</p><p>"I have to save the Doctor."</p><p>(Aleks' thoughts in the aftermath of Don't Do It.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So, I received a lovely comment on Don't Do It which asked about a sequel, and I thought, why not write one? So here it is. It was going to be longer but I've had pretty hardcore writers block the last couple of days, so I couldn't do much.

The music plays, soft and soothing, as you harshly slam nails into planks over the window.

"Day 363," you mutter, talking loud enough so your recorder picks you up, but not too loud as to alert those outside. 

"The terror continues," you say, hammer hitting the wood with such force that you think you broke your own hand, but you keep on going. 

"Also," you walk away from the window, passing by your little kitchen. "Made another soufflé. Well, nearly. Also, needed to check the defences. They came again. Last night, of course. Always at night. Maybe they're vampires."

"Oh," you trail off from your thoughts, plopping down on the hammock with a soft thud. "It happens to be my mom's birthday. Happy birthday, Mom. Hope your having fun up there."

"I did make a soufflé in your honour," you murmur, quiet voice going blunt for just a second. "But it was too beautiful to live."

You swing on the flimsy material, hoping for some quiet when they come.

"You will let us enter! We will enter! We will enter!" the robotic voices shout and scream, and all you can do is turn the music up, hold your hands over your ears and try to block them out.

Your name is Sasha Vitalyevich Marchant and your life is a living hell. (Well, at least you still have Carmen.)

-

You step out the door, bag in your hand, staring out onto the street.

"Look at that," you say, distracted enough to not hear the man behind you. "Must have thawed in the night."

"I'm begging you, Aleks," the landlord pleads behind you, and you turn to see him standing the door of the inn. "I'm on my knees."

'No, you're not,' the voice in your head points out, but you push the thoughts away and continue on. "Anthony's back this afternoon. Anyway, I was only helping out. I've got my own work to do."

"What work?" the landlord asks, genuinely confused. "Why won't you ever tell us?"

You start to walk again, bag heavy but in a tight grip, and you smirk.

"You'd never believe me."

Your name is Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, and you have to say, your life is going pretty good. (Except for the weird man and the snowmen. But everything else is fine.)

-

You trod over tall grass and pass my gravestones, your friend staring at you in wonder.

"Where are you going?" Stefani calls, looking almost disgusted at you and the overgrown graveyard.

"Short cut," you call back, brushing against cold, mossy stone.

"Through there?" Stefani sounds irritated and confused, and you look back to see her exasperated face. "I hate this place!" Yeah, that was obvious enough. "Don't you think it's creepy?"

You shrug, because you're not really sure. You've always been one for scares, but this place? It's just old. "Nah. I don't believe in ghosts."

Your name is Aleksandr Marchant and your life is pretty normal. (But, honestly, you like it that way.)

-

Out of all the lives you've lived, it's these three you feel most connected to.

Maybe because one was the start and the others were the ones where you met him.

The rest don't feel real, don't feel right, because no matter how hard you run or how many times you find him they don't end with him by your side and that's completely and utterly wrong.

As you fall, it's these that stick in your mind, these moments you will never forget.

Hearing his voice for the first time, seeing his face while he couldn't see yours, wondering about that beard and that hat. Finding his box on top of a cloud, running with him as fast as you can, kissing him for what could be the first and last time. Having him show up at your door, a weird man in weird robes with a weird smile and the bluest eyes, ending up in his box, flying away on an adventure.

And it's these that lull you as you fall into the abyss.

-

_"I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there's only one thing I remember."_

_"I have to save the Doctor."_

_"He always looks different. Sometimes he's the one I fell in love with, with the eyes of a cat and a smile like the sun. The next time we meet, he could be anyone. Any face is possible."_

_"But I always know it's him."_

_"Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second to find him. Just to save him. But he never hears me. No matter how fast I can run or how loud I can yell, he never hears me."_

_"Well, almost never."_

_"I blew into this world on a leaf. I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever land."_

_"I'm Aleks Marchant. I'm the Impossible Boy."_

_"I was born to save a man with sandy brown hair and a big pretty smile and wide blue eyes and the craziest but most beautiful mind."_

_"I was born to save the man I love."_

_"I was born to save the Doctor."_


End file.
